


theme in tangerine

by essiisse



Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Day 5, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, im back with some more hinapedro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: Pedro loves tangerine popsicles and Shouyou tastes like them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Pedro
Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	theme in tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> days later and this bitch's back :)
> 
> day 5: popsicle  
> enjoy some more hinapedro! (btw, this can or can't be related to the other hinapedro fic, it doesn't matter either way)

Pedro knows he should have seen this coming.

When Shouyou announced his presence that day, barging inside the apartment, all large smiles and joyful words, he brought with him a plastic bag full of popsicles, happily stating that they were on sale on the supermarket. At that time, Pedro didn’t think too much about it, he only greeted and welcomed Shouyou back with a quick kiss, smiling and asking if he got his favorite flavor – tangerine. With the approach of summer, Rio is getting hotter and hotter by the day and, sometimes, even the nights are a bit stuffy, therefore the offer of popsicles is more than appreciated.

However, he should have known better.

He is dating Hinata Shouyou of all people, after all. The Ninja Shouyou of beach volleyball, the most beautiful in the morning light, the most gorgeous basked in golden sunset, sweet and caring and all things bright, but also so damn cunning and luscious.

Having Hinata Shouyou as his boyfriend is beyond amazing. He is the doting type and Pedro basks on it. Shouyou cuddles him on his bed when Pedro is anxious and prepares breakfast for both of them – leaving Pedro’s portion on the table before he heads to the beach. With some well-placed fingers, he helps Pedro stretch his back and wrists when he spends too much time in front of a computer. He kisses him with care and hunger and Pedro never felt so precious before. However, he also is a little shit, no doubt about that. He proposedly walks around the apartment half-naked to provoke Pedro and get him all hot and bothered. He gets all handsy with him when Pedro gets stressed with some college essay or project and takes his mind out of it with numbing kisses and wandering hands. He is just too pretty to look at sometimes.

Overall, this is commonplace for Shouyou’s teasing tendencies, so Pedro shouldn’t be overly surprised when it happens.

While they share a simple dinner on their kitchen, they talk about trivialities, Shouyou asking Pedro about how his finals are going and telling him about how things are going with Heitor in beach volleyball. Those domestic moments are something Pedro treasures and holds close to his heart, relishing the warmth of them all. He listens to Shouyou’s excited rambles and collects each nuance of his smiles, catching its edges and the way Shouyou licks his lips in between his enthusiastic words.

It’s when they finish dinner that things start to get dangerous. Shouyou skips to the fridge and fetches the popsicles he bought, handing a tangerine one to Pedro and getting a coconut flavored one to himself. They move to the apartment’s balcony and sit on the cold floor, gazing at Rio’s night, illuminated by starts in the pitch-black sky and by city lights. Then, Shouyou tangles his legs with Pedro’s, rests his back against the closed balcony doors and unwraps his popsicle, placing the plastic package by his side on the floor.

It’s not a surprise that Pedro’s eyes start to wander, they always do when Shouyou is around. It is almost like a magnetic pull, Shouyou’s skin. What Pedro fails to consider, though, it’s the damn popsicle. Why the fuck do they have to be designed in such a phallic form?

Shouyou licks the tip of the popsicle and sucks it inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks exaggeratedly and loudly slurping the sweet treat as it slowly melts. He doesn’t bite into it and eats it quickly like he usually does, like Pedro saw him doing countless of times, so it’s painfully obvious that Shouyou knows exactly what he’s doing to Pedro’s poor, gay heart.

When Pedro diverts his eyes from the way Shouyou’s lips wrap around the popsicle – plump and shiny with spit, almost on the verge of pornographic – and meets Shouyou’s eyes, his orbs are full of mischief, flirtatious sparks dancing in his pretty, tempting eyes. Shouyou looks at him and barely smirks with the popsicle inside his mouth, one corner of it tilting up.

Then, he takes the treat out of his mouth and smiles charmingly, licking his lips and chasing the cold sweetness. “What?” he asks. “Your popsicle is going to melt if you don’t eat it, Pedro.”

Speechless, Pedro bites onto his tangerine popsicle, barely enjoying his favorite flavor because Shouyou is just that distracting. The iced treat does nothing to help cooling his body down, since Shouyou is licking the underside of the popsicle with familiar strokes of his tongue Pedro knows all too well.

Pedro might pass out at any given moment.

Because Shouyou is an insatiable asshole, he continues to further torture Pedro. Instead of chasing the melted drops, Shouyou lets them slide down his hand, sticking up his fingers. “Ops!” He giggles, tilting his head to the side to lick his now wet fingers.

And that does it for Pedro. He pounces on Shouyou, pinning him under his body and looking down at his satisfied smile, lips still as moist and inviting as they always are. Pedro leans down until their noses touch, mouths barely apart. Shouyou licks his lips again, gazing down to see Pedro breathing hot air over his mouth, still holding himself back, for some reason.

It’s Shouyou the one that lifts his head an inch up and captures Pedro’s lips with his own, licking around the seam of his lips and slipping his tongue inside. The kiss is sweet and sticky, just like the popsicles, but Shouyou’s lips are still warm, burning and comforting. Pedro relishes the familiarity of kissing them.

With his free hand, Pedro holds Shouyou’s nape and buries his fingers in between his strands of hair, tugging him closer and deepening the kiss. Shouyou teases him later about it, but Pedro thinks it’s completely reasonable to forget he has a melting popsicle in his other hand when kissing Hinata Shouyou. When Shouyou hisses against his lips, though, Pedro remembers about it, parting the kiss to look at his hand. Orange liquid slips through his fingers and falls on Shouyou's neck under him, panting his tanned skin with honeyed, amber drops.

Pedro doesn’t think about it, he only follows the desire to kiss and taste skin when he leans down and captures the tangerine drops with his tongue, licking at the beautiful planes of Shouyou’s neck and sucking it like a starved man, as if chasing the citric flavor on his boyfriend’s skin.

Shouyou indulges him in his game, encouraging Pedro to smear the popsicle’s juices further against his skin and chase them with his tongue. It’s overly sugary, sticky, addicting and dirty, but they keep doing it, kissing and playing with food until their bodies are too hot and not even the popsicles can cool them down. They move things inside, then, stumbling and starving for touch, but before they can reach one of their bedrooms, Shouyou runs to the kitchen and gets the rest of the popsicles out of the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is super late 
> 
> I hope you liked this!  
> leave me a comment or a kudo! ♡
> 
> i'm [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter


End file.
